


SIMPLY HAVING A WONDERFUL CHRISTMASTIME

by emeiyonemillion



Series: SICK BEATS YO [15]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crack, Engagement, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Humor, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Texting, george has no ass, john lennon has cake, texting au, thicc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:56:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28944780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeiyonemillion/pseuds/emeiyonemillion
Summary: Engagement Ringmaster: George has a cute lil ass wymgrandmother: EXCUSE MEgrandmother: I HAVE ASS OKAYmy cornflake broke: you sat on my cornflake and it didn't even breakmy cornflake broke: no ass
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr, John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Series: SICK BEATS YO [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761418
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	SIMPLY HAVING A WONDERFUL CHRISTMASTIME

**Author's Note:**

> So this was gonna be for Christmas (obviously) but I'm lazy and mental health is not healthy so I didn't finish or post it until today. I hope you all had a grand Christmas and new year and are having a good year so far! And as always; have a grand day/night/afternoon/whatevertimeitisforyou! -Em <3

12:01 am

-Ringmaster sent a message to SICK BEATS YO- 

Ringmaster: HAPPY CHRISTMAS

grandmother: bruh its been 1 minute and you're already celebrating

Ringmaster: what can I say

Ringmaster: I'm a slut for Christmas

grandmother: what else are you a slut for ;))

Ringmaster: uh...

Ringmaster: i must admit I'm quite the whore for cherry pie

grandmother: I hate Christmas

-Texas changed Texas's nickname to my cornflake broke-

my cornflake broke: hapy christmas what do u fuckers want

grandmother: playstation 5

my cornflake broke: will I get to play on it

grandmother: idk did you get drunk last week and try to see if you could walk on the ceiling and knocked over my succulent shelf spilling soil all over my NEW rug and killing Kai and Regina and then puking all over their corpses???

my cornflake broke: ok damn I can get you new plants if u want

grandmother: it wouldn't be the same...

my cornflake broke: is that a no

grandmother: wait no get them pls

grandmother: wait does that mean no ps5

my cornflake broke: idk ask Ringo he bends easily to your will

Ringmaster: speaking of which

grandmother: ello love <3

grandmother: can you get me a playstation 5

Ringmaster: heyyy <3

grandmother: please

Ringmaster: bruh

grandmother: please

Ringmaster: fine but you have to get me a new ring

grandmother: deal

Ringmaster: hold on I found one I like

-Ringmaster sent a link to SICK BEATS YO- 

grandmother: Ritch these are engagement rings

Ringmaster: mhm

grandmother: holy shit

grandmother: Ritchie if youre joking I swear to god

Ringmaster: do I look like John?

-my cornflake broke changed Ringmaster's nickname to my cornflake broke-

my cornflake broke: now ya do

my cornflake broke: omfg

-my cornflake broke changed my cornflake broke's nickname to Engagement Ringmaster-

Engagement Ringmaster: well what do ya think?

grandmother: I think this grandmother's finally gonna have a grandfather <3

Engagement Ringmaster: YAY!! <33

my cornflake broke: u guys are so corny

grandmother: youre literally dating Paul

my cornflake broke: ok and 

grandmother: it's like the most generic ship of all time

my cornflake broke: i dont like how involved you are in our fandom

Engagement Ringmaster: okay georgie whos gonna wear the dress at our wedding

my cornflake broke: wow I knew you guys were gay but I didn't know you were that gay

grandmother: I CALL WEARING THE SUIT

Engagement Ringmaster: a suit with a veil???

grandmother: no

Engagement Ringmaster: youd look so gorgeous in a dress tho :(((

grandmother: thats all you

grandmother: with your curves and thighs and amazing legs

my cornflake broke: bitch u wanna talk about thighs

my cornflake broke: im right here

my cornflake broke: i got fucking junk in the trunk

Engagement Ringmaster: John does have some ass

my cornflake broke: george has no ass

Engagement Ringmaster: George has a cute lil ass wym

grandmother: EXCUSE ME

grandmother: I HAVE ASS OKAY

my cornflake broke: you sat on my cornflake and it didn't even break

my cornflake broke: no ass

Engagement Ringmaster: George no offense luv but u look like someone put bowls on the back of your legs

grandmother: are these really the things you wanna say to me before I propose to you

Engagement Ringmaster: nono i love your little ass! Its cute and fun to grab <3

my cornflake broke: yeah and you can even set stuff on it if you need to, its like a portable table

grandmother: youre so lucky you have Paul

my cornflake broke: oh yeah ik


End file.
